bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shinji Hirako
Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) jest Vizardem i ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Dawniej był kapitanem 5 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Historia przed wydarzeniami z Bleacha thumb|left|200px|Hirako w Soul SocietyOkoło 110 lat temu Shinji jako kapitan 5 Dywizji przygotowywał się do Ceremonii Promocji Kapitana, gdzie po przybyciu został powitany przez swojego Porucznika, Sosuke Aizena. Shinji zakwestionował gust Aizena, widzac że ten nosi swoje standardowe szaty Shinigami (wiekszość urozamaica swoje różnymi dodatkami), co rozpoczęło debatę na temat noszenia innych ubrań w zależności od okazji. Gdy Aizen skomentował muzykę, której słucha Shinji, ten wyjaśnił, że jazz był w tym czasie znany w całym Świecie Żywych. Oboje dotarli do Kwatery 1 Dywizji, by uczestniczyć w ceremonii. Po otwarciu drzwi, Shinji został zaskoczony przez Porucznik Hiyori Sarugaki z 12 Dywizji, która wkrótce została upomniana przez Kapitana Love Aikawę z 7 Dywizji. Kiedy Shinji doszedł do siebie, zaczął prowokować Hiyori (przez strojenie min), co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co Love odpowiedział, że wszyscy są już w środku. Shinji zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11 Dywizji. Love wyjaśnił że to jest sprawa Kapitana 11 Dywizji, więc niech robi co chce. Shinji odpowiedział tylko, że dlatego że jest to Dziesiąty "Kenpachi" nikt nie ma odwagi by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został Kapitanem. Love próbował załagodzić sytuację, mówiąc, że obecny "Kenpachi" zawsze była Kapitanem 11 Dywizji. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Love dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech narzeka na niestosowne decyzje poprzedniego Kenpachi'ego. Rozmowa dwóch Kapitanów, została przerwana przez przybycie Kapitana 8 Dywizji, Shunsui Kyōraku któremu towarzyszyła jego Porucznik Lisa Yadōmaru oraz Kapiran 13 Dywizji Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Shunsui'ego i Ukitake o tym kto najdłużej był Kapitanem, oraz co się stało z poprzednią Kapiran 12 Dywizji, Kirio Hikifune. Shinji stwierdził, że Kapitanowie kończą im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy. Później widzimy jak Shinji stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi Kapitanami, czekając aż przybędzie nowy Kapitan 12 Dywizji, Kisuke Urahara. Później w nocy, odwiedził on Uraharę i opowiedział mu, dlaczego Hiyori sprawia problemy, gdyz postrzegała poprzednią Kapitan jako mentorkę i matkę. Shinji dał mu kilka rad, jak być Kapitanem. Zauważył potem, że Urahara jest typem człowieka, który nie robi tego co mu się każe, więc to co powiedział nie ma znaczenia. W każdym razie Shinji powiedział, że Urahara jest do niego podobny, więc niech zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Gdy Shinji odchodził, zapytał "Jak długo zamierzasz nas oglądać, Sosuke?". Machnąwszy ręką, Shinji odsłonił Aizena ukrytego za jakiegoś rodzaju kamuflażem, Aizen pochwalił swojego Kapitana i zapytał kiedy się domyślił, że on tu jest, na co Shinji odpowiedział "Gdy jeszcze byłeś u mamusi w brzuchu",później kazał Aizenowi iść za nim. Aizen skomentował, że Shinji jest dość straszny, na co Shinji powiedział że to Aizen jest tym strasznym. thumb|Shinji jako Kapitan 5 Dywizji 9 lat później, Shinji i Aizen przechadzali się po Seireitei gdy wpadli na Uraharę, Hiyori i 3 Oficera Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Gdy Shinji znów wdał się w walkę z Hiyori, Aizen zapytał Urahary, czy słyszał nowe wiadomości, na co ten odpowiedział że nie. Shinji podjąłtemat i opowiedział Urahare o dziwnych zabójstwach na terenie Rukongai. Shinji poinformował także, że 9 Dywizja została wysłana, aby zbadać tą niepokojącą sprawę. Później w nocy Shinji został wyznaczony wraz z Love Aikawą, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim, Hachigenem Ushōdą, Lisą Yadōmaru aby zbadać zaginiecie w Rukongai, Kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i członków jego Dywizji. Po dotarciu na miejsce Shinji ochronił Hiyori przed czymś co wyglądało na Kenseia w formie Hollow'a. Historia Bleach Shinji udał się do szkoły w Karakurze aby pomóc Ichigo opanować wewnętrznego Pustego (Hollow Ichigo). Pomógł mu także w walce z Grimjowem a następnie ruszył do walki w Sztucznej Karakurze. Do starcia z Aizenem posługiwał się jedynie mocami Hollowa, dopiero kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz ze swym największym wrogiem, uwolnił Shikai. Po krótkiej walce z Aizenem, Hirako wraz z pozostałymi na placu boju kapitanami i porucznikami osłania Ichigo. Po tym jak Aizen sprowokował Hiyori do ataku i ciężko ja ranił, Shinji staje z nim do walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pokazuje swój Shikai. Udaje mu się nawet raz trafić Aizena mieczem, jednak mimo wszystko przegrywa pojedynek i również zostaje ciężko ranny. Kiedy przybywa Unohana, leczy go. Zanpakutō Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke) w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną. Shikai left|thumb|Sakanade Komendą uwalniającą jest Upadnij (倒れろ, taorero). W tej formie nie wygląda już jak katana, ostrze jest proste i pojawia się w nim pięć dziur. Na końcu rękojeści pojawia się koło, w które Shinji może włożyć dłoń, by kontrolować ruch miecza bez kontaktu fizycznego. *'Specjalne zdolności Shikai': left|frame|Odwrócony Świat specjalną umiejętnością Sakanade jest tak zwany Odwrócony Świat (逆様の世界, sakasama no sekai). Shinji określił go też jako "atutowa karta". Sprawia, że postrzeganie przeciwnika się odwraca. Góra staje się dołem i odwrotnie, lewa prawą, a nawet przód tyłem. Jest to jednak coś więcej, niż tylko zmiana postrzegania, ponieważ przeciwnik widzi wszystko tak, jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy. Shinji wykorzystał tę umiejętność, aby ciąć Aizena z przodu, podczas gdy jemu samemu wydawało się, że zaszedł go od tyłu i bronił się, jakby był atakowany od tyłu. Wielką zaletą tego Shikai jest to, że nawet kiedy przeciwnik zrozumie już, jak działa, odruchy jego ciała są przeciw niemu. Aizen stwierdził jednak, że to "tylko halucynacja, tylko dziecięca gra" i pomimo pomieszania postrzegania udało mu się zranić Shinjiego. Bankai Nieznane. Hollowfikacja thumb|left|Maska ShinjiegoMaska: zwiększa jego siłę i prędkość. thumb|left|CeroCero: ponieważ jest Vizardem, może używać Cero. Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Vizard Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie